Alone Chapter 1
by megan333
Summary: This is hunger games fan fiction about a girl in district 8 named Rosemary
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of screaming, then i slowly realize it was my own. I only wake one other thing in this house and that's my cat. i live alone even though i'm only 16. Both my parents passed from starvation, i'm an only child so i was the only one left. I got a settlement for both deaths, though it is starting to run low. I try to remember what i was dreaming. Then it comes to me, the reaping is tomorrow and i have a very high chance of being chosen. My name has been put in the reaping bowl 32 times. Maybe if I am reaped it will be an easy way out, i know I have no chance of winning except the fact i'm good at snares, and i also know a lot about plants. Careers are the real problem. they know exactly how to kill, they have been trained. i wouldn't make it past the cornucopia. I try to fall asleep again because i have to be up early for the reaping.

When i wake up the next day i have a kink in my neck, most likely from thrashing around in my sleep. I use the restroom, then wash up. I put on one of my mothers old blue skirt and white blouse. i tie my hair back into an intricate bun.

I put down some milk for my cat. My friend Catherine was generous enough to give me some for some bread i made with my grain. i walk to the kitchen and look in the pantry. All i have is some of that hard bread and some berries i picked from the outskirts of the gates that protect our district. I eat them, not really tasting it then wash it down with a glass of water.

I make my way up to the Square, where they hold the reaping every year. i walk up to sign in. As i find my place for the reaping i spot my friend Catherine and mouth the words thank you. she didnt notice. then it starts, Effie Trinket the typical Capitol woman walks up to the microphone in a bright yellow outfirt that could blind anyone. "welcome, welcome, to the 67th annual Hunger Games. I just love vistiting your district, all of the wonderful textiles here in 8." she smiles outrageously. Then as usual she starts talking about the history of the Hunger Games. How one of our districts started a rebellion against the Capitol and this disgusting game could bring peace to our nation. "well, the time has come!" she says loudly. "Ladies first!" She walks over to the reaping bull and pulls out a slip. she prances back to the microphone and read the poor girls name off the small piece of paper. "Rosemary Sorenson." I look up in shock to the loudness of my name around the square. i slowly walk towards the stage to see Effie smiling. "Stand over here sweetie," she says. i comply and wait. she walks over to the microphone again and says, "now for the boys," she walks to the other reaping bowl on the opposite side of the stage, again pulls a slip and walks back to the microphone. "Seth Moonacre."

The boy makes his way to the stage. he's a rather attractive man, maybe a year older then me. He has dark brown hair like mine, but he has piercing blue eyes, while mine are a dull green. He stands on the opposite side of the stage and glances up slightly to look at me. "Your tributes for the 67th anual Hunger Games." effie says to break my train of thought. we walk over to the middle of the stage and shake hands, Seth looks deeply in my eyes and for a moment i think i know him.

The peacekeepers walks us to the justice building and into separate rooms to say goodbye to loved ones. Only one person comes in and it is Catherine. I hug her tightly not shedding one tear. I only say, "Cath, will you take care Smokey for me?" she nods, tears rolling down her cheeks. A peacekeeper comes in and says time to go, she walks then turns and says, "I love you, Rosemary." then the door shuts before i get a chance to say anything. Warm tears run down my face for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on now young lady." the peacekeeper says as i follow him out of the room in the justice building. "Where are we going?" i ask. the man doesn't answer. i inspect him, he's rather large with reddish blonde hair and whiskers on his chin. He walks me out to a car where Seth and a man named Keith, who will be my mentor is waiting. I step into the car, I've never ridden in one before and its very fancy inside. We drive in silence to the train station where we will get on to go to the Capitol. "When are we going to talk about our situation?" Seth asks.

"We will talk about it on the train, boy." Keith answers never turning his head to look at Seth.

The car pulls to a stop and is immediately surrounded by people. I step out lightly, making sure i don't step on anyone's toes. i walk towards Keith, who pushes our way towards the train. Cameras are flashing in our face and people are shouting questions. I ignore them and keep walking. Seth seems to be enjoying it because he is smiling an waving at everyone.

We step onto the train and then I hear, "there are the tributes from district 8, leaving to be apart of our games." i cringe at the chipperness in the woman's voice. "our games." like its an honor.

Keith shows us around the train. We travel through a huge dinning cart that is overly decorated in my opinion, then we go through a a bar cart in which Keith says is off limits and orders a peacekeeper to stand guard there. Keith then shows us to our own personal cabins. Mine has a wonderful smell of fresh daisies. I run my fingers across the smooth cold satin sheets on the bed, then i sit on the soft mattress and sink into it enjoying how it feels. If i'm going to die at least ill be able to say ive slept in an actual bed without itchy sheets. I slowly doze off to the sound of the train on its tracks.

There is a knock at the door. "Rosemary?" I rise swiftly and walk towards the door and open it. Seth is standing there. "Oh, uhh hi." He smiles and puts his head down shyly. "Keith is waiting for us to join him for dinner." I nod and follow him down to the dinning cart. Keith is sitting at a table that has food scattered about. All of it sends an aroma that makes me smile. We sit and a plate is put in front of us with a roast and some sort of potato mixed with herbs. i take a bite, it is unlike anything I've ever eaten. now i'm sort of glad i was chosen. Beats the awful bread i have. "I want to know what you kids are good at. what are your strengths?" Keith says looking up from his plate. "Well i am the butchers son, so i am pretty good with a knife." Seth says with a laugh. "i know a lot about snares and plants." i say.

"she really does know a lot about plants," Seth says. "She once told my mother and i which herb you could make into a tea to cure a nasty cough my sister had." I remember that. His mother and himself came over to my house, this was 5 months after my parents passed when i was 14. They needed help and its a good thing they asked in time because that cough could have killed her. "Great, well looks like we have a fighter," Keith nods towards Seth, "and a hunter." Keith winks and keeps eating.

After dinner i go straight back to my cabin. i undress and climb into the soft bed. i look out the window at the night sky and wonder how Catherine and Smokey are doing. the i slip into a deep sleep and dream of my parents. my mothers warm laugh and beautiful smile and my father, the way he could play the violin and cheer me up even when i was sad. i dreamt about how much i miss their subtle love.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, slowly stretching in the soft sheets, feeling the cold against my skin. I rise from the bed and go towards the window. we are passing by district 4, I've never been but i can tell because of the ocean roaring to the left of the train. It is completely beautiful and for a second i forget that i'm leaving here to go to the Capitol. Then i suddenly remember when we pass through a tunnel. I walk away from the window and towards the bathroom. I wash my face and a put on a black dress that they laid out with these black flats, I don't get why the clothes they choose have to be this nice if all i'm doing is sitting on a train. I tie my hair back in a pony tail and leave my cabin to go to the dinning cart where i find Keith waiting.

"Goodmorning, kid." Keith says. It bugs me that he never calls us by our names. "Rosemary." i say sternly taking a seat across from him. "Excuse me?"

"Rosemary. Thats my name. not kid." I look up into his eyes where i can tell he feels aggravated. "I know what your damn name is." he says angrily.

"Then why do you insist on calling me kid?"

"Because." he says, "if I use your name it means i'm getting used to ya', I cant go doing that when you're going to die." he says with a sharp edge in his voice. "How about you call me Rosemary because im going to die? it shows that you actually care for the fact im going to be slaughtered." He has a numb look on his face. "Okay, Rosemary." Seth walks in just at that time.

"Goodmorning." he says cheerily. Both, Keith and I nod and go back to our food.

We finish eating and Keith goes back to his cabin. i walk over to the T.V room and watch the re caps of the reaping. Seth comes in and sits down next to me. "Hey, Rose. i have a question to ask." I look up at him and nod. the only person who would call me rose was my father, i was in shock when Seth, a boy i barely know, called me rose as if we were old friends. "Would you want to do an alliance in the arena?" he asks then looking away. "Rose, i dont want you to get hurt. you saved my sister. i feel obligated to protect you."

"I don't want you to protect me if you feel like its a job. i can take care of myself." i say turning my head to the T.V. "No, i didn't mean it like that. its more of the fact that i want to protect you. There is something about you. I don't know you remind me of my Mother, Stubborn, i just wouldn't know how to deal with myself if i didn't protect you."

"Okay. But, if it comes down to the both of us in the end. Promise me you're going home."

"I cant do that."

"you have more to go home to Seth." i yell, tears stinging my eyes. "no one has called me Rose sense my father. I barely know you. Why do you call me Rose?" I look away because i'm scared of the fact that i might cry.

"I dont know. I just like the name Rose." i can feel him looking at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"promise me." i say a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I promise, Rose."

I look out the window and i see a medow, then again, a tunnel cuts it off. "hey Seth, when are we going to arrive at the Capitol?" he looks up at me, "we should be there in a few minutes. Keith told me earlier."

"well now my clothes make sense. They want me to look proper for my arrival." I laugh slightly and look away.

"Look at this Rose, we're here." i walk over to the window where Seth is and look. All of the people that are waiting are dressed as weirdly as Effie Trinket. Seth is waiving at everyone. I just smile and walk away from the window. The train stops and we are guided to our dressing rooms to get ready for the tribute parade.

"Make sure you guys keep your balance on there." Keith says. our designers dressed us in theses absurd outfits that is supposed to represent textile. We climb on to the chariot and hold on. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, then us. We got out and start waving at the crowd. People are screaming and throwing flowers. We go over a bump and Seth steadies me, we get to the town square where president snow welcomes us "We honor you for your valiant sacrificice he says." then it's over. our chariot goes into the basement and Keith is there to welcome us. "you guys did great." he says guiding us away from there as soon as possible. we take the elevator up to our apartment. Which is decorated with bright colors. My room again smells of daisies. I undress from the hideous outfit and lay in the soft bed. I drift off into a deep sleep, regretting when i have to wake up.

"Dinner, Rosemary. Come one." Keith says throught the door to wake me. I walk out and go over to the table. a wonderful dinner of steak and brown rice is layed out. i eat every last bit enjoying the warmth of it.

When dinner is over we all go to the T.V room to watch our arrival to the Capitol. "You look very pretty Rose," Seth says looking at the T.V. I'm glad he couldn't see me because i know i blushed. "Alright, both of you off to bed. You have training in the morning." We both walk to our rooms. Seth stops me before i get to mine. "Are you scared to meet the other tributes tomorrow?"

"No. Not really, might be nice meeting some of the outer district kids. I just wont pay attention to the careers."

"Yeah, well ill see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night." i walk into my room. i take off the shoes and dress and let my hair out of the pony tail. I climb into bed and lay there. I really am scared to meet the other tributes. To look my possible killer in the eyes.

I wonder if Smokey has taken a liking to Catherine. I bet hes being pampered with all the fresh milk.

I drift off into a deep sleep, in my dream all i see are Seth's piercing blue eyes and blood on my hands. I've been stabbed, by him. I wake up and let out a small shriek. That dream is telling me not to get to attached to the boy. I curl up in a ball and start to cry. I'm not ready for tomorrow. I'm not ready to die.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't get much sleep last night. That dream scared me so much i was to afraid to even try. I make my way to the restroom and take a warm shower. It was perfect temperature. When i stepped out there was a training outfit on my bed, I thought it was rather tight. I don't get how you're supposed to train in it. I tie my hair back in a pony tail and walk out to the dinning room. Keith is already waiting with Seth. "howd you sleep?" Keith asks.

"Fine." I lie. I go back to eating, they have a meal of pancakes and fruit. i eat plenty of fruit but i'm afraid the pancakes will be to much for training. After breakfast we go into the elevator and go all the way down to the basement where the training center is. It seems that we are late because everyone else is there. Seth and I walk over to a station, its the one that shows you how to make snares.

As im tying a snare together Seth says, "that guy keeps staring." I look up and see a red haired boy who is roughly about six feet staring at me. I stare back thinking he was gonna walk away but instead he walks towards us. "Hi, i'm Shimmer." he says winking at me.

"Let me guess you're district one?" Seth says, smiling. i stifle a a laugh. you can tell he is because only people in district one come up with names like that. "yeah, I am." Shimmer says never taking his eyes of me. "whats your name beautiful." He says. I look up at him without showing any emotion in my face. "Rosemary." I go back to my snare and finish it. "wow, you're really good with your hands." He says cockily, "you think i can talk to you alone for a second?" Seth shoots me a glance waiting to see what ill say. "I'm sorry, i don't want to talk to someone i'm going to kill" I say with an edge in my voice. Shimmer looks at me with a smile, "feisty i like it." he winks again. "I'm not being feisty. I'm being realistic. now if you'll excuse us, we have training to do." i grab Seth's hand and walk away to the camouflage station.

"He liked you." Seth says laughing. i shake my head and go back to learning which berries could be made to make a dark paint.

"So how'd it go?" Keith asks. "Fine" i answer.

"A career took a liking to Rose today." Seth says smiling.

"It was more of the fact he took a liking to my training outfit." I wink at Seth and we both start laughing. "No, it was more of the fact he found you as competition."

"Me? He finds me as competition and not Seth?"

"Yes." Keith says sternly. "What were you doing when he saw you?"

"I was making a snare."

"Exactly. Carrers cant hunt. they need an aly that can."

"Yeah? Well, I said no."

"Good, i wouldn't want you to team up with those people." Keith says, "how about lunch?" We all go to the dinning room after Seth and I change into something more comfortable. For lunch we have a nice vegetable soup with plenty of fresh bread, they give us a juice that is tangy yet sweet. I ate a little to much and over stuffed myself.

I walk out to the patio and look down at the miniature people down below in their colorful outfits. "You okay?" Seth asks walking out onto the patio. "Yeah, i'm fine. I just over ate." i say with a smile. "No, i'm talking about the fact the interviews are soon, then we have to go into the arena." Seth says looking down at the people.

"I should be fine. its just… Last night i couldn't sleep well." I say

"Whys that? bad dream?" Seth looks at me.

"Yeah." I look up into his blue eyes and remember looking into them in my dream.

"What was it about?" He asks.

"We were in the arena." I say, "and you… you stabbed me." He looks at me with pain on his face. "I could never stab you, Rose." he grabs me and hugs me and for a moment i forget we are about to go in for the slaughter.

"Hey, Rose." I look up at Seth and see him smirking. "What?" I look at him suspiciously. He takes my hand and leads me into an extra room in the apartment. Books are everywhere, he sits me down in a chair and hands me a book. It says _Killer Plants._ I laugh at the name and look a him. "We can train even when we arent training." he winks. "What if i just want to enjoy the book without it being training." He huffs and says, "I guess you can do that to." We both start laughing. Keith walks in and says "We need to talk about you showing your skills to the gamemaker." Seth and I get up and follow Keith to the living room.

"So?" Keith says. "I was thinking of just using the knife, throwing it, stabbing with it." Seth says smiling. "Show my strength too." Seth is really strong. I guess it comes from working in a butcher shop sense your 9. "I'm going to make a snare, and im gonna climb. I'll probably mix some herbs or something." Keith looks at us, i'm not sure if he's happy or not. He nods "sounds good."

We eat dinner, then I walk to my room to lay down. I crawl into bed and close my eyes. A soft knock hits my door and i rise to open it. Seth walks in. "You think i could get an 8 for my training score?" he asks as he sits on my bed. I walk back over and sit down too. "Probably, you're really good with a knife." Seth looks at me. "Okay." He says getting up to walk out. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah." He closes the door. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. I dream of Catherine and Smokey. In my dream Smokey is really happy. I slept well that night.

The past few days we train, and train, and train. "Tomorrow is when you show your strengths." Keith says before bed. Seth and I both nod. "Get to bed." We comply and walk to our rooms. "Sleep well, Rose." Seth says. "You too." i smile at him, he stares at me for a minute then walks in his room.

I lay in bed trying to sleep, but i cant. I am pretty nervous for tomorrow. I get up and look out my window. Only a few people scatter the street. Just like yesterday a soft knock rings my ears. I open it and Seth walks in and crawls into my bed, and starts to cry. I walk over to him and rub his back. "whats wrong?" Seth looks at me staring into my eyes. "I just hate this."

"I know, Seth." He sits up and grabs me hugging me. I start to cry too.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Seth says.

"Don't be." i look at him and wipe my tears from my eyes. "you should get to bed we have a big day tomorrow." I force a smile and he smiles back getting up and walking out as if nothing happened. I lay there and everything races through my mind, the reaping, the train, the training. Seth. i slowly drift off into sleep somehow. I dream of Seth, the first time i saw him at school. He was with all of the other boys messing around. I was sitting at the lunch table alone, he walked up to me and said "I like your dress." I always remember that. I told my mom all about it. It made me so happy.

I wake up in the middle of the night, I stay in the warmth of my bed. Soon, I will have to kill for others enjoyment. Soon, I might be watching Seth being killed. Soon, I might be dead myself. A chill sends through my spine and I stay awake the rest of the night. Keith knocks on the door that morning. "Show time, Rosemary."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay." I say to Keith. I get up out of bed and wash my face looking at myself in the mirror. I comb my hair back into a ponytail, I slip out of my night gown and put on my tight training outfit, which i still hate, then put on my boots and walk out to the dinning room.

"Hey, Rose." Seth says smiling at me. I smile back and sit down. I'm to nervous to really eat so i have a little bit of fruit to at least have something in my stomach. Keith stands up after both, Seth and I are done with our food. "Ready?" he asks. We both nod and follow him to the elevator.

When we get down to the training center we wait for while. As i'm waiting i get nervous and pull out my token from my shirt. I start rubbing the two wedding rings that belonged to my parents, I keep them on a chain around my neck. It is impulse now. i have been doing so sense i was 14. it calms me, it makes me think that they are still with me, just far away. "District 8, Rosemary." a woman peacekeeper says. I stand up and follow her. i turn around really quick to see Seth watching me, he smiles. I can tell he is nervous too.

I walk into the room and see everyone waiting. I look up and state clearly. "Rosemary, District 8." i walk over to the station and make a quick snare that snaps the neck of the opponent with movement, everyone nods and studies it. I stand and wait for my sign to go. "Thank you, you are excused." I smile and walk out. I really don't get why i was so nervous.

We wait for our scores to appear, Shimmer, the boy from one gets a 10. That is normal for a carrer. All the tributes go by and then Seth's picture shows up. "Seth Moonacre, District 8. A score of, 10." we all clap and are excited for Seth then we go silent waiting for mine. My picture shows up, I never realized how intimidating I looked. "Rosemary Sorenson, District 8. A score of," it seemed like it took forever for my score to show up, "9." I smile big, nine is more then I thought i would get. It is exciting to think the other tributes might see me as competition. "Great!" Keith says turning off the television. "Well, off to bed you two. the interviews are tomorrow. You will need your rest."

Seth and I walk to our rooms. I take a glance at Seth noticing his deep brown hair, his skin is a soft olive color. He looks up at me and i stare into his sharp blue eyes. He says something but i don't hear him. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask. "I said, i'll see you tomorrow." I smile and look at him for a second. "yeah, i'll see you tomorrow. I wont really look like me with all the make up and stuff though." He smiles and says, "you will still look beautiful." My face feels hot and I know i'm blushing. I slowly nod and walk into my room. What is happening?

I undress, not even bothering to put on my night gown. I crawl into bed and think. This can't be happening, this is going to ruin everything. I can't like Seth. It isn't right. I'm surprised i fall asleep with all that is going through my mind, but I do.

There is a knock on my door and Seth slowly walks in, he looks at me with those eyes and walks towards my bed. I think to myself_, this is happening. I am falling for someone i might have to kill._


End file.
